


i'll crawl home to her

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Day Eleven: choking/hate sex
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Kudos: 44





	i'll crawl home to her

Reid had been pissing her off for the entire case, it was almost like he was itching for her to rough him up later. The way he had been bratty and bitchy the entire time and then started to get sweet on the way home was rubbing her the wrong way. The way he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes as he passed by her on the last night in the hotel had triggered something that led to her knocking on his door and interrupting whatever he had planned.

“Reid,” she greeted.

“Elle, uh, what are you doing here?” he responded.

“Shut up, you know why.” After that, Elle pushed her way into his room. “You were being obnoxious at the precinct for the past four days. You know better. You know your safeword, now get undressed.”

Instead of arguing and bratting further he obediently got naked and went to his knees, avoiding eye contact with her. She instructed him to get up and lay on the bed, irritated by his kneeling response.

“Now, I don’t normally do this, but I’m gonna ride you and don’t you dare fucking cum,” Elle ordered, joining Spencer on the bed, keeping her skirt on and only sliding down her panties. 

Once she had herself settled onto him, she took delight in watching him strain to keep from bucking up in her and once she found herself in a rhythm, she wrapped a hand around Spencer’s neck and watched as he struggled even more to not immediately cum inside of her. Finally, she decided to take pity on the poor boy.

“You can cum on one condition, you have to lick it out of me and make me cum afterwards,” she said, “because naughty boys have to clean up their messes.”

“Thank you, miss,” he breathed out as Elle loosened her grip on his neck for a moment before tightening it and speeding up her pace. 

It wasn’t long before he was bucking up into her and eyes watering as he was becoming overwhelmed with the sensations. Getting off of him and going to sit on her face, she could feel how eager her boy was as soon as his tongue hit her core.

“Look at how quickly you become my good, submissive boy again,” she cooed. “This is so different to how you wanted to act in front of all of those men. Pretending to be an alpha male when we all know that you’re just a beta bitch.”

Her hand wove itself into his hair and pulled harshly as he worked harder to get her off. He desperately wanted to please her, wanting to leave his cluttered headspace and just focus on making his miss happy.

“Slut,” she said as her thighs gripped his head and she reached her climax on top of him. “Remember this the next time you want to get snippy.”

“Thank you,” Spencer murmured. 

Elle got up immediately and told him to shower. “You look pathetic, Spencer. What kind of man would do this?”

He just looked at her lovingly until she knew she would be spending the rest of the night in his room, cuddling him to sleep.


End file.
